Cataclysm
by bladewielder05
Summary: Whoever said Brains and Brawns couldn't mix? Little Mac thought everything in their relationship was fine. Mewtwo apparently did not share the same thoughts. Perhaps Little Mac's friends would have ideas on how to calm his lover down. Just one little problem...Little Mac had no idea why Mewtwo was angry with him in the first place. For Writer of Worlds's Crack Pairing Contest.


**And thus! My entry to Writer of Worlds's Crack Pairing Contest! And I really did have to use some crack to write this...ON ANOTHER NOTE! I decided to go with LittleMacxMewtwo as my main pairing for this story. However, I couldn't resist adding in other pairings I randomly decided for the sole purpose of this story (except for one of them. That one is just a reference...) But anyways! The main idea behind LittleMacxMewtwo was a Brains Brawns kinda thing. I initially thought of using RyuxMewtwo but I decided naw...ANYWAYS! In case you guys couldn't tell, I'm STILL on that crack, but I still HOPE you guys ENJOY this SUCKY FULFFYONESHOT.!**

 **Most italics represent telepathy talk.**

* * *

Cataclysm

Mewtwo was a bit more understanding than this…just a bit. For the life of him, Little Mac couldn't remember the last time he saw the Psychic Pokémon this angry. The boxer ducked behind the sofa just as Mewtwo chucked a china vase in his direction. Little Mac cringed at the shattering to his right. Water splashed and flowers rained everywhere. He made a mental note to apologize to Peach after he resolved the matter. He peeked over the furniture to stare fearfully at the angry, purple Pokémon before him.

Surprisingly the angry clashes of Mewtwo didn't disturb the newest member of their odd family. The black cat did yawn once but quickly settled down again in her feathery bed. Little Mac wondered how she was able to ignore Mewtwo's furious beating so easily when her bed was just outside the kitchen close to the crime scene. Perhaps she trained herself to ignore the loud ruckus of the streets she used to stray before the boxer took her in.

"M-Mewtwo! Calm d-down!" Little Mac begged. The Pokémon's eyes flashed in aggravation.

 _You…expect me to calm down?! After what you've done?!_ Mewtwo roared in the boxer's head. Little Mac held his head, wishing that his lover wouldn't yell so loudly. Since Mewtwo used telekinesis to communicate with others, it sometimes got a bit hectic as the volume at which the Pokémon screamed could potentially cause serious headaches and brain damage. A very dangerous weapon in the wrong hands, but Mewtwo made sure to speak at a lower volume constantly. Now, obviously, was not the case. His loud voice simply had to reverberate in Little Mac's head to amplify and emphasize his fury.

Little Mac's eyes widened when Mewtwo easily lifted the coffee table over his head with Psychic. The boxer's instincts told him to run, and so he did. Fortunately for him, he reacted just in time. Their expensive coffee table crashed into the couch, tipping it over to squash anything behind it. Little Mac sprinted into the hallway. He looked back to assess the danger. Mewtwo grabbed all the fireplace pokers from their container. His Psychic spun them around him to form a death ring of sharp, metallic sticks whirling in a frenzy. Nearby furniture were immediately destroyed, bringing their living room into further chaos. If Mewtwo reached him, Little Mac would be ripped to shreds. He was pretty sure that if that happened, Mewtwo would regret it in the future. However, the Pokémon before him did not concern with the future. Mewtwo was concerned with the present and would possibly do anything to bring a lot of harm to Little Mac, for the simple fact that the boxer did something that _he wasn't even aware_ that it somehow pissed Mewtwo off to the point of wanting to kill him.

The boxer knew he had only one choice in order to survive. He ran. Again. He burst through his door and sprinted down the streets. He didn't dare look back in fear of the sight that would meet his eyes. Little Mac wasn't sure whether Mewtwo would follow him, but outside seemed to be a lot safer than inside his house. If anything, outside forces may hinder Mewtwo's process of chasing him and allow him to escape. He barely paid any attention to his surroundings as he continued to dash down the streets (thank Doc Louis for making him run every morning). At last, the Bronx slowed down to a stop. He pressed his hands on his knees, bending over to recover the oxygen he lost. He looked back fearfully. The empty streets greeted him cheerfully with no signs of a Psychic boyfriend after his skin. He realized that he just ran past his neighborhood and almost entered into the business district. Seeing the bright lights gave Little Mac an idea. Since he was here, he could go see his friends. Not only could he consult them on the little problem he was having, he could also give Mewtwo time to cool off. This was his first time having a fight with the Pokémon, and he wasn't exactly sure how long it would take for his lover to forgive him. Maybe his friends would have ideas.

Shoving his gloved hands into his pink sweater, Little Mac strolled down the street towards a dimly lit building. The sign outside barely flashed a neon "OPEN". Old newspapers, crunched cans, dirty garbage, and smelly hobos littered the ground outside. The Bronx couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the ghastly sight. He carefully made his way through towards the entrance. The bouncer, a large Koopa, took one look at Little Mac before waving him in. The boxer smirked slightly as the bouncer unconsciously scooted away from him. Since he was seventeen years old, the bouncer originally refused to let him in. However a quick fight changed the Koopa's mind, and Little Mac was allowed to enter the bar with his friends.

Musky lights slightly lit the shadowy bar. Little Mac could just make out a few people lounging around, sprawled like so many broken dolls. He looked at the counter where his friends were mostly likely to be. Sure enough, there they were. His footsteps alerted them of his presence.

"Well, if it isn't Little Mac," Marth smiled softly as he stirred his cocktail with a straw. "What brings you here?" he asked. Ryu only grunted a greeting, focused on his match with the bartender. Their muscular arms locked together in an intense arm wrestle. Neither man seemed to budge. Marth rolled his eyes at them and jerked a thumb towards them. They're not going to stop anytime soon, he seemed to say. Little Mac nodded his understanding.

"I thought Mewtwo didn't want you hanging around here anymore," Greninja commented. He chugged down his beer, not realizing that some of the hard liquid dripped down his scarf-like tongue to spill on the floor.

Little Mac shrugged, "He…kinda kicked me out."

"What?!" Ryu turned to the boxer in surprise. The bartender took advantage of the Street Fighter's distraction and slammed his hand on the counter. Ryu glared at the man, who only smirked. "That one didn't count, Snake."

"Still a win in my book," the bartender chuckled as he moved away to clunk the head of a drunk, blue hedgehog, effectively waking him up.

"Let me get this straight," Ryu swirled around in his chair to face his friend, "You're telling me that the person-."

"Pokémon," Greninja quickly interjected.

"Sorry-Pokémon that you took in after you found him bruised black and blue all over from whatever gang war he came from actually kicked you out of your own house?"

"…I guess?" Little Mac said uncertainly. His bigger friend stared him down for a few seconds before slapping him on the back, a smile spreading on the wanderer's face.

"That makes you a man then!"

Ryu's three friends looked at him as if he had suddenly announced that he was really Hetero all this time and that he had been pulling on their leg for ten years. Marth placed his glass back onto the counter, unable to drink after witnessing Ryu's strange statement. "I feel like I missed something here."

"If you guys haven't noticed, when two people are in a relationship, there tends to be a pattern. When the husband is angry, the wife usually stays in the house and cries it out. When the wife is angry, she chases her husband out of the house. Congratulations, Mac. You're the man," Ryu grinned widely.

"That doesn't make any sense," Greninja protested. "Dark Pit just chased Marth out of the house, and Marth is more feminine than Dark Pit could ever be."

"Stop talking, Frog," the bluenette narrowed his eyes. The Ninja Pokemon shrugged.

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Well, I didn't say it applies to everybody. I just said there tends to be a pattern," Ryu defended himself. Before Greninja could start another argument, Marth held up a hand to silence both of them.

"We get the general gist. But that's not the point right now. The point is what can Little Mac do to calm Mewtwo down? Isn't that right?" the bluenette looked at the boxer for confirmation. Little Mac smiled and nodded in response. He knew he could always count on Marth to analyze and understand the situation at hand. He pulled up a stool to sit next to his friends. The Bronx waved Snake away, signaling his refusal for a drink. Even if he managed to get into the bar, Little Mac still had standards and did not wish to start underage drinking. Marth sipped his cocktail before continuing, "Well, if you want us to help you, then you're going to have to tell us what got Mewtwo so mad in the first place."

Little Mac shrugged, "That's the problem. I don't know why he's angry."

"Wait a minute. Mewtwo got mad at you for no reason?" Ryu asked in disbelief. The boxer only shrugged again. Considering that this was his first fight with the Pokémon since they started dating, Little Mac wasn't all too sure that he made the right decision in running away, especially when he didn't even know what ignited Mewtwo's rage. Perhaps he should have waited a bit longer and attempt to calm his lover. However, he thought back and reassured himself that that was the right decision as he had a snowball's chance in hell of surviving Mewtwo's Psychic attacks. The image of his wrecked living room was enough to make the boxer sag his shoulders in defeat.

"Mewtwo doesn't get mad at others for no reason," Greninja defended. "He always has a reason, even if they do seem a bit stupid at times."

"He definitely does get mad at smallest things," Ryu chuckled.

"Anyways," Marth intervened before they got too side-tracked once more, "did you do anything the past few days that seemed to bother him in some way?" Little Mac shook his head. As far as he was concerned, he had not. Every time he interacted with his lover, Mewtwo never showed any signs of vexation. Perhaps the Pokémon hid his true feelings. The boxer saw the possibility of it as Mewtwo always seemed so deadpan. Little Mac sometimes found it extremely difficult to see whether the Pokémon was pleased with him or not. It irritated him that he couldn't read his lover easily, but it also spurred him to practice whenever he could. His friend frowned, "Are you certain? Think harder."

Little Mac's eyes blanked as he attempted to remember the past things he did. He stayed up late a couple of nights to finish some projects for school. He spent a bit longer than usual in boxing practice. He picked up a stray, black cat on his way back to the house. He got into a fight with one of the boxers before the match even started, resulting in it being canceled. He forgot his lunch at home thrice. He-.

A startling thought crossed Little Mac's mind when he remembered what he had left behind in his escape. The boxer almost couldn't believe that he left her to possibly face Mewtwo's wrath alone. Little Mac stood up, surprising his friends with his sudden energy and fearful look. "Got to go!" the boxer turned to run away. However his feet never seemed to touch the floor. Instead, he felt his jacket lift himself up in the air as his feet awkwardly kicked for movement. Little Mac turned his head to see Ryu's tight grip on his jacket.

"Whoa. Hold it there, little buddy. What got your gloves in a twist?"

"I forgot about Mew! Mewtwo might accidentally kill her!" Little Mac replied, choosing to ignore Marth and Greninja's gasps.

Ryu squinted at his smaller friend. "Well no wonder he's angry with you! You're seeing someone else!"

"I'm not!" the boxer protested as he continued to struggle against Ryu's grasp.

"You just confessed that you forgot about Mew, who Mewtwo might kill!"

"Mew's the stray cat I picked up!" Little Mac gritted his teeth. His unexpected answer silenced the whole group, including Snake who just happened to be listening in. They stared at the red-faced boxer in shock.

Ryu turned Little Mac to face them, "Let me get this straight…you took in a stray cat…and named it after Mewtwo…"

"What's wrong with that?" the boxer frowned.

 _Nothing much. Only that Mewtwo most likely got jealous from it,_ said a telepathic voice. As Little Mac turned to see who it was, he felt Ryu's grip suddenly loosen. He landed safely on the floor while the Street Fighter moved across the room towards the entrance where a jackal-like Pokémon stood waiting.

"L-Lucario! What are you doing here?" Ryu asked, unsure whether to be happy or nervous that his boyfriend was here. The Aura Pokemon stared at the taller man before him before patting his shoulder.

 _I just wanted to come on by, hon. Don't worry._ Lucario walked towards the counter, his paw gripping Ryu's hand tightly. Without saying anything, Snake quickly slid a glass of beer towards the Aura Pokémon. Lucario nodded his thanks as he drank the beer. Little Mac stared at him curiously. His statement confused the boxer as it seemed too far-fetched. He could barely fathom the thought, the possibility that Mewtwo felt jealousy.

"Hey, what do you mean, Mewtwo's jealous? There's no reason to be jealous," the boxer asserted. Lucario placed the glass on the counter. He looked over at his friend with sincere eyes. He really did like the young man as not only did the boxer saved his leader's life, he also turned around every gang member into becoming a "productive" member of society. Sure, some needed a little more push, but Little Mac was able to provide them with that chance.

 _I understand how little you know of Mewtwo. He can be extremely tight-lipped when he wants to._ Little Mac ruefully nodded in agreement. Even after Mewtwo asked him out some months prior, the boxer still knew almost next to nothing about the former gang leader. He did know that Mewtwo used to be an extremely feared gang leader that led his brothers to many victories. But other then that, almost nothing. He had to learn more about his boyfriend through trial-and-error. Mewtwo easily kept his history, likes, dislikes under wraps around his lover. Lucario continued, _However, Mewtwo and I have been friends for quite some time. So I certainly know when something's bothering him._

"You know why he's so mad?" Little Mac asked excitedly. The Aura Pokémon nodded in response. "Can you tell me?!"

 _Mewtwo's jealous of that stray cat of yours, Mew, if I remembered correctly._

Clearly, Little Mac did not expect that answer as he asked, "Eh?" with a blank look on his face. Marth and Ryu mirror their friend's expression while Greninja held up his glass.

"Oh yeah…that's just like Mewtwo. Good times…" the Ninja Pokémon chuckled at the fond memories as he sipped more beer.

"Mewtwo's jealous of Little Mac's cat?" Marth asked, his head tilted in thought. Ryu didn't share the puzzling thoughts of his friend as he burst out laughing.

"Wow! I never would have suspected! Your boyfriend's a strange one, Little Mac! No offense," the Street Fighter smiled brightly as he hugged his own lover. The boxer wasn't sure what to think now. Though he was glad he finally (perhaps) knew what he did to make Mewtwo so angry with him, he couldn't understand why his boyfriend would even be jealous of the stray he picked from the street. He didn't remember sensing any negativity from the Psychic Pokémon when Little Mac brought the black cat home. In fact, it seemed that the Bronx had Mewtwo's approval in raising the stray. Besides, for what reason could Mewtwo be envious of a stray cat?

"Why would he be? There's no reas-." Little Mac stopped himself. When he thought back, he realized that the time he usually spent with Mewtwo reduced immensely once Mew came into their lives. He spent most of his time nursing the cat back to health and, once she was cured, continued to care for her. "But giving more attention to Mew couldn't possibly make Mewtwo that angry, could it?" he wondered.

"I don't think it's just because of that, Little Mac," Marth said quietly. When his friend looked his silent question, the bluenette continued, "I think Mewtwo saw himself in the cat. The situation was almost a reflection of his own state when you first rescued him. Isn't that right, Lucario?"

 _I suspect it to be along those lines, yes._

Little Mac sat there stunned. Was that really it? Was it because the boxer had been neglecting his boyfriend for their new cat? Now that he thought about it, he did remembered how Mewtwo refused to sometimes come in contact with the cat. Originally the boxer thought he had allergies or some traumatic experience with cats, leading him to tease his boyfriend occasionally with Mew. That was certainly not the case when he found Mew sleeping in Mewtwo's lap on a late night. Now that Lucario presented the possibility that the Psychic Pokémon was envious, it sounded logical to the boxer. Little Mac could see how jealous a person could be when something reflecting themselves came into their life and suddenly stealing all of their loved one's affections. He felt a guilty stab to the heart at that thought. Even though he never intended things to turn out this way, they still did. He set his mouth in determined lines, understanding what he had to do.

He stood up, "Thanks for the help, Lucario. Gotta go." The group watched as Little Mac left the bar. Lucario then turned to Marth. _Oh, I almost forgot. Dark Pit said you were welcome to come back to the house. He seemed very…uncomfortable without your presence._ The bluenette raised a knowing eyebrow at that. With a hidden smile, he stood up.

"Thank you for telling me, Lucario. I shall return home immediately to my sweet, little Dark Pit," with a small wave, the swordsman also made his way towards the exit. The Aura Pokémon then looked at his lover pointedly. Ryu held up his hands in understanding.

"I got it. I got it. We should be heading home as well. See ya, Greninja."

The Ninja Pokémon waved a webbed hand, "Bye."

Lucario glanced over at his former gang brother. _You are quite welcome to spend the night, Greninja._

The Water type simply chugged down another glass of beer. "It's all right. I'll rather stay here."

 _If you say so_. Lucario sighed. _But you know…you're going to have to settle down eventually._

Greninja shrugged, "I'm seeing how long I can last as the last single in our gang, considering how Charizard managed to snag himself a date with Bowser, Pikachu's with Kirby, and Jigglypuff's doing Arceus-knows-what." He sighed contently, "We came a long way."

 _Indeed we have…I shall see you tomorrow then._ The two lovers waved good-bye to their friend before leaving him to his beer. Greninja returned their gestures. Once they were gone, he stared into his glass, wondering what he should do now considering how all his friends had gone home with their partners. A slight movement caught the corner of his eye as a green-dressed Hylian sat in Marth's seat. When the Ninja Pokémon turned to look, he met eyes that rivaled his own skin.

"So…what's your name?" Greninja asked. The Hylian raised an eyebrow, but the corners of his mouth tilted slightly upward.

"Buy me a drink, and I'll tell you."

"Done. Snake! Snake! SNAAAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE!"

…

When Little Mac reached his house, Mewtwo had already turned off the lights. The boxer unlocked the front door, making sure to open it quietly. It creaked slightly, but considering how nothing lit the halls, Little Mac was quite sure that his lover had already gone to bed. He tiptoed inside after silently closing the door. The dark hallway greeted him quietly with only the overturned tables and wall scratches as a sign of Mewtwo's rage. Moonlight streamed through a few windows, allowing the Bronx some light to see. Little Mac peeked into the living room, his heart sinking when he realized that the furniture had been left in its still-decimated state.

His heart rose when his eye caught a furry, black tail waving delightfully. He breathed a sigh of relief at Mew's safety. Then his heart sank again when he thought back to what Lucario and Marth had said. Little Mac honestly had no idea that the Psychic Pokémon would get so jealous at his display of affection for the stray cat. He could see how Mewtwo would feel as if he had been replaced. Thinking about that, Little Mac realized how hurtful it must have been as he did almost the exact same thing for Mewtwo when the Psychic Pokémon was injured. It seemed as if Little Mac's sympathetic nature backfired on him. The boxer vowed to himself that he would make things up for Mewtwo.

A yawn crossed his mouth, stopping his thoughts short. Little Mac looked at the digital clock and saw how late it was. He was about to make his way to his room when the thought of Mewtwo locking him out crossed his mind. He surmised that it was another way for Mewtwo to get back at him. Little Mac shrugged philosophically. If the punishment was fitting to the crime, then he would accept it without any complaints. He decided to sleep on the sofa tonight then. The boxer had to right their couch back up, cringing at some of the tears from Mewtwo's fury and thanking Doc Louis for helping him train. They were probably going to have to get another one. He lay down on the cushions, his muscles relaxing after a long day of panic. Again, Little Mac made a mental note to make up with Mewtwo tomorrow before they both left the house to go to school and work for the former and the latter respectively. His eyelids drooped, and Little Mac fell fitfully asleep.

Morning arrived almost too soon and, when Little Mac first opened his eyes, he felt something warm covering him, fortunate for him as the temperature dropped last night. Sitting up, he yawned hugely. The couch wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't a bed. Not that the boxer minded if he figured that it would help patch things up with Mewtwo. He was about to swing his legs to the ground to stand up when he realized that somebody had covered him with a blanket last night. He looked at it curiously. There was only one per-er, Pokémon who could have done it, and it was Mewtwo. Little Mac smiled at the thought that the Psychic Pokémon had gotten up in the middle of the night to cover him with the blanket. Or was it in the morning? He wasn't entirely sure. Still, it was nice of his boyfriend, despite his obvious anger at Little Mac, still cared enough to blanket him. The boxer swung his legs over and stood up.

"Meow!"

Little Mac looked to the side. Mew stared back with her yellow eyes, a possible smile on her face. The boxer smiled and reached down to pick up the cat. His arms froze at the last second when he remembered what transpired yesterday. He then switched, opting to pat Mew's head instead. The black cat mewled in appreciation. Little Mac's smile widened slightly before he straightened up and went into the bathroom.

After doing the necessities, he walked into the kitchen where wafting, delicious smells suggested that Mewtwo already cooked breakfast. However the Psychic Pokémon was nowhere to be found. Despite Mewtwo's absence, there was a hot plate of pancakes and glass of orange juice on the table for Little Mac. His mouth watered from the sweet aroma of the breakfast. Before he sat down, he remembered that he had to refill Mew's bowls. The boxer moved to get the bag but stopped when he saw that Mew's bowls were already filled.

Confusion mounted in Little Mac's mind. It was quite obvious that, considering only three beings lived in this house, only Mewtwo could have done all these things. Yet Little Mac couldn't understand why his boyfriend would when he was so angry yesterday. He racked his brains for some type of explanation as he sat down to his breakfast. Mew dashed into the kitchen as well, heading straight to her own breakfast. Little Mac swallowed a pancake in satisfaction, watching his cat lap up some water.

He mused again about Mewtwo's mysterious actions before reaching a conclusion. He smiled at the thought that the Psychic Pokemon was most likely apologetic for his behavior yesterday. However his boyfriend was too prideful to simply come out and say sorry to Little Mac. Instead he did some little things to express his apology. The boxer noted the small sticky note on the decimated TV that hadn't been there last night. Even without reading it, he knew that Mewtwo wrote he would replace all the furniture. Little Mac had to smile at his boyfriend's actions. Although he wouldn't say it to the Pokémon's face, he thought that Mewtwo's behavior was extremely cute. Perhaps Mewtwo getting angry at him wasn't that bad at all. At least he was able to guess the Pokémon's intentions and feelings this time. And from the looks of things, Little Mac surmised that Mewtwo didn't mind having the cat as part of the family.

"We're lucky to have him, aren't we, Mew?" he grinned cheekily at the cat next to him as he gulped down another pancake. The black cat looked up and mewled in agreement.

* * *

 **HA...PUNS! Initially, I was going to not explicitly give a reason for Mewtwo's anger at Little Mac and leave the reader hanging 'cause that's what I like to do despite my hatred of having it done to me, but I said, "What the hey. What the hell. I'm thinking of a reason." Gintaxalvissforever suggested that I make Mewtwo jealous of Little Mac for some reason, and thus the black cat Mew was born. Thanks, Ginta! *waves idiotically then shrugs* Yeah. Definitely still on that crack. BUT ANYWAYS!**

 **The pairings/characters I used in this story are: LittleMacxMewtwo, RyuxLucario, DarkPitxMarth, GreninjaxLink, CharizardxBowser, PikachuxKirby, JigglypuffxWhoever, possible SnakexSonic. Yeah...I was definitely on crack when I wrote this...Only the third one actually had a background story to it. For those of you unaware, it's the main pairing in another contest entry of mine, _Beautiful Beast_. Yes, I am shamelessly advertising, do not read it. It has absolutely no connection with this story whatsoever. I just wanted a little cameo...and yes, Marth actually does say "my sweet, little Dark Pit" in my other story. A lot, actually...BUT ANYWAYS!**

 **Yeah, all them Pokémon were in a gang with Mewtwo being the awesome leader. Shit happened, and voila! They're productive(-ish) members of society! I might just write a story expanding on that, I don't know *shrugs* Busy, busy, busy. BUT ANYWAYS!**

 **For those of you who got offended in some way like when I mentioned Ryu possibly being Hetero when not and the husband-wife thing, really sorry. I'm not condemning any of that. I just couldn't think of anything else that would be really shocking for Ryu's case (again sorry, and honestly, I don't care about the sexual orientation thing. Your life, my life, still alike in many other ways and can still be friends [JUST BE FRIENDS! JUST BE FRIENDS!]). I also would rather have equal relationships in which both husband and wife are on the same playing field than one person dominating. You know, two heads are better than one (unless both are idiots and too stubborn/prideful to acknowledge things at times...) BUT ANYWAYS! Again, I mean no harm. This is for pure entertainment (maybe) and for the contest. But mostly for entertainment-BUT ANYWAYS! I seriously had too much fun with the crack and this AN-BUT ANYWAYS!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. To my competitors reading this, good luck to you guys as well. May the best writer win!**


End file.
